1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug conversion adapter which is used to convert a predetermined type of plug such as a plug that is inserted into an AC power plug socket into other types of plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of AC power plug sockets in the world. Therefore, in a case where electric appliances in Japan are used overseas, an adapter which converts a plug to be appropriate for the AC power plug socket of the country is needed. In JP 3946491 B1 described as follows, an adapter for overseas plug sockets capable of converting the shapes, arrangement, the number, and the like of electrode pins to be appropriate for AC power plug sockets (BF, B3, B, C, SE, and O) in various overseas standards is described.